1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus having a stand to support a display unit to stand on a horizontal plane.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus is an apparatus for displaying images, and examples of the display apparatus include a monitor, a television, etc.
The display apparatus includes a display unit to display a screen, and a stand to support the display unit to stand on a horizontal plane.
The stand has a sufficiently wide width in a front-rear direction, as well as in a left-right direction, in order to prevent the display unit from traveling.
Generally, a width in the left-right direction of the stand is smaller than that in the left-right direction of the display unit, but a width in the front-rear direction of the stand needs to be inevitably wide compared to that in the front-rear direction of the display unit. Accordingly, the width in the front-rear direction of a packing box for packing the display unit also needs to be wide in correspondence to that in the front-rear direction of the stand.